


Watch, Donâ€™t Touch

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-16
Updated: 2003-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin watch TV, kind of.





	Watch, Donâ€™t Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“What are you watching?”

 

“Why aren’t you wearing anything?”

 

“This is my home.”

 

“Cute. Put something on. I can’t concentrate on the movie.”

 

“Who says you should.”

 

“Stop that. Keep your hands off, I want to watch.”

 

“What kind of shit is this anyway? Fuck, Justin, you’re still watching cartoon? You’re almost twenty-five.”

 

“And? This is important. It’s this new cartoon, and it’s got great art. I need to see it.”

 

“You’re an artist. You already earn almost as much as I do with this stupid mouse-comic you created. At 25-“

 

“Almost.” 

 

“Shut up. Anyway, so what else do you need.”

 

“People who get content, lose their power and imagination.”

 

“Says who?”

 

“One Brian Kinney.”

 

“I said that? I can’t remember.”

 

“Brian! What are you doing? Geez, your hands are cold.”

 

“You want me to warm them first?”

 

“I want you to take them away. Brian!”

 

“Shhh. Concentrate on your movie. I’ll concentrate on you.”

 

“You know that’s not possible.”

 

“Why? Don’t tell me my cold hands are distracting you from such a great piece of art.”

 

“Oh. My. God. I think my dick’s going to freeze.”

 

“It doesn’t look frozen to me. Seems it quite rises to the occasion.”

 

“B-brian.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“I want to w-watch … Ohhhhh Gaaaawwwd. BRIAN!”

 

“What?”

 

“I told you to keep your hands off me.”

 

“Here, see, they’re off.”

 

“Ha. Ha. Ha.”

 

“Mmmmm.”

 

“Briannnnnn.”

 

“Hmmmm?”

 

“Oh. God.”

 

“Hmm. Hmm.”

 

“B-b-brian.” 

 

“Hmm. Hmm.”

 

“Oh. Oh. Oh.”

 

“Hmmmm. Hmmmm.”

 

“Briiiiiiiiiiian. Ohhh. Fuuuuuuck.”

 

“Hmmm. Very articulate, Taylor.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“You offering? Not that I think you could after that kind of treatment.”

 

“Brian-“

 

“You said, no hands. I didn’t use my hands.”

 

“No, just your mouth.”

 

“So? It’s not my hands. Besides, I think my mouth was insulted. It doesn’t like being mentioned with the word ‘just’ in once sentence.”

 

“God.”

 

“Hey, look. The movie is over.”

 

“Yeah, and thanks to you I missed half of it.”

 

“You shouldn’t watch other people’s stuff. You have more class and imagination than that.”

 

“That almost sounds like a compliment.”

 

“It was a compliment, twat.”

 

“Ouch, don’t slap my head. It gets enough of it from Debbie.”

 

“Oh, poor little twat.”

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“Oh, now he’s all grumpy.”

 

“Fuck off. And just for the record. I’m not a twat.”

 

“Are too.”

 

“Am not, but I’m not arguing with you. Not when you’re in a mood like this.”

 

“And what mood might that be?”

 

“You want to fuck me. That much is clear.”

 

“Wow. Now I finally understand why you got your SAT scores.”

 

“I got them because I’m smart.”

 

“And a blond bombshell.”

 

“That too.”

 

“Plus you snagged the Stud of Liberty Avenue.”

 

“Oh, please. You so fell for me.”

 

“Dream on, twat.”

 

“You were so after me. When I left you, you followed me like a puppy.”

 

“You left me? Now he’s delirious too. Must be my fabulous blowjobs.”

 

“I couldn’t get rid of you. You were everywhere.”

 

“So? You didn’t seem to mind. I had to keep an eye on you.”

 

“Kind of like a big brother.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Now we’re talking. You offering?”

 

“You?”

 

“Oh, yeah. I tell you a secret, I love your dick in my ass.”

 

“I tell you one, too. You’ve been outed a long time ago.”

 

“That so?”

 

“Afraid so.”

 

“Oh, well. I suppose I have to live with it. Now. Stop Talking. Start Fucking.”

 

“I thought you said no touching.”

 

“I just changed the rules.”

 

“Oh? And since when are you making them?”

 

“Forever. You just didn’t notice.”

 

“Twat.”

 

“Stuuuuuuud.”

 

“You’re still so fucking tight. How do you do that?”

 

“Oh. Oh God. Fuck.”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“How long?”

 

“Forever.”

 

“I can live with thaaaaaaaat.”


End file.
